A Steamy Night
by Seksikas
Summary: Alex, Stevie, Juliet, and Harper share an intense girls-night-in. PWP, femslash, unrefined smut -One-shot-


Alex, Harper, Stevie, and Juliet were over at the Russo's. They were going to go clubbing but it started raining. They were all still dressed to party in mini-skirts and low cut blouses (Alex and Juliet) and tank tops (Harper and Stevie). Harper decided to break out the liquor so that the girls could still enjoy the night.

Alex and Juliet were sitting on the couch while Stevie was on the sofa next to Harper. After a few drinks, Harper decided to spice things up a little. She came up with the idea to play truth or dare. After a few minutes of boring questions, and a few more drinks, Harper started asking naughtier questions.

Turning to Juliet, she said, "Truth or Dare?"

After a second she responded, "Truth."

A devilish smile crossed Harper's face. "Have you ever been with a girl before?"

A look of embarrassment crossed her face, "Yeah, I have. What about you?"

"Hey, that's not how the game works. You can't ask me that, it's not your turn."

Alex and Juliet were very amused. "Come-on answer the question!" they were cheering.

"Yes I have, ok."

"HEHEHE. I think it's my turn," Alex piped up. "Truth or Dare Harper?"

"DARE!"

"Alright, I dare you to make out with Stevie."

Harper turned to Stevie, looking her in the eye. "Well." Both girls moved forward and started to kiss each other softly at first, then deeper, Harper was pushed further back on the couch as Stevie started to sit up and push her down. Harper uncrossed her legs as she began to get into it. Stevie ran a hand down her neck, and stopped on her breast. She squeezed them through her top. This caused her to squirm on the couch and caused her skirt to ride up some more. This exposed her black thong panties to Alex and Juliet who were watching the show. Both of them were lightly rubbing themselves through their panties as they watched their friends making out.

Juliet looked to Alex whose face was getting red. She was breathing hard and her fingers were busy working inside her panties. Juliet thought, "Why should they get to have all the fun?" She took her hand from her own panties and placed them on top of Alex's. Alex shuddered a bit as she felt the increased pressure on her pussy, then she felt a tongue in her mouth. She closed her eyes and lay back on the sofa. She took her hand from her panties and used it to pull Juliet closer to her. Their tongues wrestled in each other's mouths. Light moans filled the room, as both girls got more aggressive.

They weren't the only ones being aggressive. Stevie was on the floor between Harper's legs. She had removed her top and bra and was now sucking up her tits. Harper had one hand on Stevie's head, feeding her one of her breasts, while the other was on her own head as she was hot with passion. She was moaning rather loudly as she was getting sucked up by Stevie. "MMMMMM. Eat me now, eat out my wet pussy…" was all she could get out between moans.

Stevie was happy to please her friend's friend; she kissed down her chest and got to her pussy. Her panties were soaked and Stevie knew they had to go. Harper lifted her ass so that Stevie could remove her panties and skirt. She was now completely naked and Stevie enjoyed the view for a second before going to work on Harper's pussy. She licked her inner thigh then the outside of her folds. Harper tasted good, much sweeter than she did. Stevie ran her tongue on the outside of Harper's pussy folds and then pushed it inside her. She started to work her tongue inside of Harper's pussy. This triggered some loud moans, and as she worked her harder, screams and curses started to come from Harper as she was really enjoying it.

Harper wasn't the only one screaming. Juliet had removed Alex's panties and pushed her skirt up to her waist. She was now digging three fingers inside Alex's wet pussy. Alex's top was also pushed down as Juliet was switching between kissing her neck and her breast. "OH GOD Juliet! SUCK MY TITS!" was all she could get out as Juliet sucked hard on her tits as she finger fucked her friend.

She was sweating and her face was blood red. The look of complete passion on Alex's face was turning her the fuck on. She fingered her harder and faster. Alex was grinding her hips into Juliet's hand. Juliet was whispering in Alex's ear, "You like that? You like me to finger your wet pussy bitch? You gonna cum for me?"

"OOOOH YEAH! OOOOOHAAAAHHHHHH!" Alex grabbed hold of Juliet's head and pressed it into her breast and she started to cum. She let out a loud scream as she lifted her ass off the couch; she held on to Juliet hard as she rode out her orgasm.

Next to them, Harper had buried Stevie's head into her pussy. She screamed, "OH GOD!" As she pressed her legs together and giving Stevie a river of girl cum. She released Stevie's head as Stevie turned around to see Alex half naked and in a post orgasm state.

"Damn Juliet, you look like you did a number on her."

"You look like you wore out Harper too. How about we give them a minute to rest while we have some fun and get out of these clothes."

Juliet walked towards Stevie and the two girls kissed in the middle of the room. Stevie's hand went under Juliet's skirt while Juliet focused on undoing the buttons of Stevie's blouse. Being successful, she was treated to Stevie's bare breast; she didn't like to wear bras most of the time.

Juliet took a step back to enjoy the view and do a striptease for Stevie. Juliet dropped her blouse, then bra, then skirt and panties in one move. Stevie undid her skirt and dropped it to the floor. Stepping out of it, she walked forward to Juliet and got her in a strong embrace. She shoved her tongue down her throat and Juliet did the same. Their hands roamed up and down each other's bodies. Breast, asses, pussies were all explored as both girls were very, very horny.

Alex had come to and was watching her sexy blonde friend feel up Stevie. She had removed her half off clothes and began to finger herself as she watched the two go at it. It was live porn, she thought, and it turned her on so much.

Both girls made their way to the floor. Stevie pinned Juliet down as she kissed her neck. Juliet squirmed beneath her as her own face started to turn red. "MMMMMM," she moaned as she enjoyed Stevie's touch. "I…. Wanna… taste…. Your…. Pussy…." She managed to get out between moans.

Stevie was more than happy to agree. She turned around and pushed her pussy into Juliet's face. She now had a good view of Juliet's pussy as she started to eat her out at the same time. Juliet was also fingering Stevie's ass as she ate her out. Both girls were moaning into each other's pussies. Both girls were eating each other out faster and faster.

Alex was still busy fingering herself when she heard a buzzing to her right. She turned to see Harper sitting next to her with a vibrator in her pussy and a box full of sex toys. She must have gone up to her room and got them while the girls were busy having their fun. She reached in the box and grabbed another vibrator. Thrusting it into her with one hand, she took Harper's breast in the other and started to suck it.

Harper pushed Alex's head into her breast as she turned up her vibrator all the way. All the screaming that was going on drowned the loud buzzing out from the vibrator. Stevie and Juliet came at the same time into each other's pussies while Alex and Harper arched their backs on the couch and came with the girls on the floor.

When Juliet and Stevie rolled off each other, they saw the box of toys. They crawled over to the box and found a strap on dildo and a double-sided dildo. Juliet grabbed the double-sided dildo and motioned for Harper to come here. Stevie grabbed the strap on and pointed it at Alex. Both Alex and Stevie let out a devilish grin and moved toward their partners. Alex bent over the edge of the couch and look back at Stevie.

Stevie told Alex in a commanding voice, "I'm gonna fuck your ass, I'm gonna fuck you hard."

"MMMM Yeah, fuck me, fuck me now."

Stevie dipped the fake dildo into Alex's pussy a few times to lube it up. Then she grabbed Alex's waist and entered her slowly at first. Then she started to open her up. She started to get into a rhythm with Alex and started to increase the pace.

On the floor, Juliet and Harper laid down on the floor. They inserted both end of the dildo into their pussies. They then pushed it in so that their pussies were touching. Harper put her legs over Juliet's and started to buck into her. As they pushed into each other, their breasts bounced up and down. Juliet grabbed hold of the sofa and used it to push herself into Harper hard and harder each time. Both of them were screaming in a matter of minutes.

Alex was also screaming as Stevie pounded her ass again and again. She grabbed hold of her hair and was using it to push into her. This hurt, but Alex had to admit, it was rather wild. Alex's nipples were rubbing up against couch. She was loving every second of it. She was screaming, "OOOOHAHHHH GODDD FUCK ME! FUCK ME I'M SO FUCKING CLOSSEE, OH GODDDD IM CUMMMMING! AHHHHHH!" She grabbed hold of the couch as she came not once, but twice in the matter of 30 seconds. Her knees went weak as she dropped to the floor. Stevie lay on top of her and kissed her. Alex whispered, "My turn," as she began to take off the strap on.

Meanwhile, Juliet and Harper were pounding their pussies into other. Both girls were sweaty and squirming wildly. "AAHHHHHHHHHH!" they screamed as one final thrust sent them both over the edge. They arched their backs as their orgasms ran through them. They caught their breath quickly, and rolled over. This time, they took the double-sided dildo and pushed it into their asses. They rocked back into each other slowly at first, then they got faster, and harder. Harper could see that Stevie was busy riding Alex's strap-on. Her eyes were closed, her forehead sweaty, one hand on her breast, another on her head as she rode the dildo hard.

Juliet reached behind her to rub her clit. Harper was busy rubbing her breast at the sight of Stevie getting off. It was so erotic. She watched as Stevie grabbed her head and came through one orgasm. She dropped onto Alex's chest and kissed her a few times. Alex rolled her over and started to fuck her hard.

Harper was so turned on watching the two of them, she was fucking into Juliet harder and faster. Juliet was so screaming, "OOOOOAHHH GOD Harper! FUCK ME! I'M GONNA CUMMM!"

Harper's eyes rolled in her head as she started cumming too, she screamed out, "OOOOOH GOD!"

Stevie also screamed, "FUCK YEA!AAAAHHHHHH!" as she squirmed about beneath Alex's fake cock as she came on it. All four girls composed themselves for a second.

Harper crawled over to Stevie who was still twitching on the floor. She leaned down and started to eat her out. She was sitting sideways so that Alex came up behind her and slid the dildo into her pussy. Juliet grabbed the end of the double sided dildo and slipped it into Alex's ass as she crawled behind her and slid the opposite end into her pussy. She grabbed hold of Alex's breasts and started to rub them while she worked the dildo in her pussy.

Alex leaned her head back against Juliet's shoulder and kissed her on the neck as she held on to Harper's hips and forced the strap on in and out of her ass. She fucked her faster and faster as Juliet increased the speed. This caused Harper to go wild and lick and suck on Stevie's pussy faster and faster. Stevie was squirming at the end of the train, rubbing her breast with one hand, and her pussy with the other.

As one of the girls increased speed, this turned on the rest of the group and all the girls would fuck, suck, lick, rub or bang their partners faster. Everyone was screaming, moaning, cursing and getting off. They eventually lost count of the amount of orgasms they had. About 10 minutes later, the girls were exhausted. They all went up stairs and went into Harper's room. They all curled up on her bed and drifted off to sleep. That was the best night any of them had had in a while, and they were all hoping for more….

Read and review! I know Stevie and Juliet don't know each other well but I introduced them because I wanted another character in the story.


End file.
